Seven boys and a girl
by Babis2
Summary: side history de Mens.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Seven boys and a girl! (side history de men's)

**Autora**: Bárbara-chan.

**Banda:** the GazettE e participação especial do Nao.

**Gênero** humor, romance AU.

**Pares:** RxR AxU MxK NxK

**Classificação** 18

**Disclaimer** não são meus... Mas um dia serão.

**Status:**Parte I/III.

**Sinopse**: "Só pra distrair..."

**N/A:**fic pra Mizumy por que eu amo muito ela :3

---

Numa enorme república no centro de Tóquio se ouvia pessoas discutindo muito entre si.

-CALEM A BOCA QUEM MANDA NESSA PORRA AQUI SOU EU! –exclamava uma moça muito furiosa.

-Calmo amor, lembra do que o médico falou, pode fazer mal ao bebê na sua barriga. –Nao tentava acalmá-la.

-Essas bichas loucas me deixam estressada...

-Não se esqueça que seu marido já foi uma também. –lembrava Uruha.

Explicando melhor, depois que se formaram Aoi, Uruha, Reita, Ruki, Nao e Keity foram morar juntos numa espécie de república, Miyavi e Kai "casaram-se" e construíram uma casinha não muito longe dali.

-Ok gente, não se matem. Agora se decidam quem vai fazer a faxina dessa vez. –Ruki tentava os fazer entrarem em acordo.

Todos olharam pra ele dessa vez. Silencio.

-Eu não, de novo não já fui eu da última vez.

-Ta eu faço. –pronunciou Reita e todos fizeram cara de desacreditados. –eu já disse que eu faço, podem vazar.

-Não, tudo bem amor eu te ajudo. Em dois vai mais rápido.

-Não precisa Ruki, eu faço. Por que você não vai fazer compras, sei lá se divertir um pouco.

-Tudo bem você tem razão. Preciso comprar umas coisas mesmo. –derrotado Ruki pega as chaves da sua biz, a sua carteira e o seu celular. –Quando estiver pronto me liga.

-Vamos querida, temos que ir ao médico, hoje vamos saber o sexo do bebe. –dizia Nao com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Vamos, vamos. –disse a garota.

-Bem, nós também vamos sair Reita, aí você tem paz e sossego. –Aoi puxando Uruha pela mão.

---

- ah! Nada como um cantinho só nosso, não é Myv?

-É, temos tudo o que alguém pode querer: amor, um teto pra viver e dinheiro o suficiente pra vivermos de boa.

-Uhum... você quer fazer alguma coisa nesse final de semana? Hoje já é sexta e não temos nada programado... –falou Kai pensativo.

-E se chamássemos o pessoal todo pra uma viagem? Seria legal não?

-É, mas pra onde iríamos... hm...

-E se nós fossemos a um parque de diversões? –eis que uma luz surge sobre Miyavi.

-É, ótimo! Hoje a noite eu ligo pro pessoal, a gente pode passar o final de semana lá, só alugar alguns chalés.

-Sim, sim. Mais tarde você liga, agora vamos nos divertir. –sorri maroto.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá da pequena sala, onde tinha um mesa de centro na frente e encostada na parede uma estante onde tinha uma televisão. A porta de entrada ficava do lado esquerdo da estante. Atrás do sofá tinha um espaço que era preenchido com um tapete e após o tapete uma porta que dava pra cozinha. Do lado da sala um quarto e um corredor que dava pro banheiro.

Foram para o quarto fazerem... Coisas.

---

Reita terminava de limpar a última parte da casa, como ela era imensa, cada um era responsável por limpar seu quarto e uma vez a cada 2 semanas alguém ficava responsável pelo resto da casa.

Os quartos ficavam no 2º andar, no andar de baixo ficava a sala a cozinha e dois banheiros, o feminino –que por acaso só era utilizado pela única moradora da casa- era um lugar grande, mas parecia pequeno quando se moravam em seis lá dentro.

Quando finalmente acabou, Ruki chega com um monte de sacolas nas mãos mal conseguindo andar de tantas coisas que trazia consigo.

-Uma ajudinha, por favor? –suplicou ao companheiro.

Reita deu uma risadinha e ajudou o menor a levar as compras para o quarto de ambos, sim eles dormiam dois em cada quarto, pôs as coisas em cima da cama ajudando Ruki a organisa-las.

-Onde você foi para trazer tantas sacolas? –indagou.

-Shopping. –a resposta foi simples. –Mas olha só, eu comprei essa camiseta pra você. –disse lhe mostrando a peça de roupa.

-Ei! Era pra você comprar coisas pra você e não pra mim. Mas a camiseta é bonita. –reita pegara a camiseta social vermelha de mangas compridas nas mãos.

-É eu sei, mas... eu acabei me empolgando e comprei coisas pra todo mundo. Tipo... olha o tip top que eu comprei pro bebe do Nao e da Keity. –mostrando tip top azul bebe.

-E o que você comprou pra você mesmo...?

-Ah é uma surpresa, depois de um bom banho eu te mostro. –deu uma piscadela pra ele.

---

Miyavi e Kai estavam deitados na cama ofegantes e suados. Depois de brincarem precisavam descansar um pouquinho.

-Nossa Kai, você é incrível. –exclamava Miyavi.

-Você que é. –respondeu o outro.

-Nee Kai, você não ia ligar pros outros?

-Ah! Eu esqueci. –deu um tapa na própria testa. –Vou ligar pra eles agora.

Kai foi ate o telefone e discou para o telefone da 'república' esperando alguns minutos mas ninguém atendia por algum motivo. Depois de mais uma tentativa caiu na secretária eletrônica.

"Você ligou para nós da república 'men' estamos ocupados no momento, se você quer falar com Nao ou a Keity eles estão no médico, Aoi e Uruha devem estar num motel e eu e Ruki temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer, então ligue mais tarde." Era a voz de Reita.

-Meninos, me liguem assim que estiverem desocupados. –riu. –É algo importante.

Desligou.

-Que ouve?

-Estão 'ocupados'.

-Ah... Sei... –caiu na gargalhada.

---

Reita esperava Ruki deitado na cama usando apenas uma boxer preta, enquanto o menor se trocava atrás de uma parede de lençois. Ele começou a ficar preocupado já que ele estava demorando.

-Ruki? Tudo certo aí?

-Sim... Promete que não vai rir quando eu sair? –preocupou-se.

-Prometo, agora vem cá.

Saiu um pouco receoso, ele estava vestindo um cuecão de couro¹ com algumas correntes penduradas, uma coleira com espinhos no pescoço e só.

Reita deu um sorrisinho sacana diante do rosto corado do menor, ele estava _adorável _daquele jeito.

O menor se aproximou devagar e se debruçou sobre o companheiro lhe dando um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Reita não perdeu tempo em esquentar o beijo, já retirando a coleira de Ruki e acariciando suas nádegas. Ruki já podia sentir a excitação do parceiro se pressionando contra a sua, passou as mãos devagar pelo corpo do maior colocando suas mãos sobre as dele guiando-as para o fecho da sua roupa.

Entendendo o recado, arrancou tudo o que o seu namorado usava invertendo as posições ficando sobre ele distribuindo selinhos pelo seu peito barriga ate chegar em seu membro abocanhando-o por completo dando fortes chupadas.

Em total êxtase Ruki só conseguia gemer logo chegando ao seu ápice. Sem deixar de desperdiçar nem uma gota Reita engoliu tudo. Com jeitinho deitou Ruki de costas, beijando toda aquela extensão para logo em seguida pegar um pouco de lubrificante do criado mudo e espalhar pela entrada do ser abaixo de si e no seu próprio membro começando a penetrar devagar.

Ruki dava pequenos gemidos sôfregos, uma mistura de dor e prazer. Depois de ter sido penetrado por completo tentava regular a respiração e se acostumar com o volume dentro de si.

Quando percebeu que o parceiro já estava sereno Reita começou com movimentos lentos de vai-vem aumentando ritmo regularmente. Os gemidos de prazer de ambos eram misturados pelo quarto.

Após seu orgasmo Reita cai sobre Ruki e permanecem assim por um tempo.

Nao e Keity finalmente voltam do medico sorridentes, seriam pais de um lindo menino. Keity resolveu entrar no seu quarto e descansar enquanto ele checava a mensagem deixada na secretária eletrônica.

"Meninos, me liguem assim que estiverem desocupados.É algo importante."

Nao discou o número que estava no identificador de chamadas aguardando alguém atender.

-Alo? Kai?

-Não deu sorte, aqui é o Miyavi.

-Eu posso falar com o Kai? Ele ligou pra cá mais cedo.

-Ah claro, claro vou passar pra ele. –Nao pode-se ouvir um 'amor é pra você' do outro lado da linha.

-Oi Nao! Eu precisava mesmo falar com um de vocês, é que nós estávamos planejando viajar um final de semana, para ir ao parque com hospedagem e tal... Esse final de semana.

-Ah não vai dar pra mim ir, mas os outros rapazes vão ficar felizes com isso.

-Por que você não vai?

-Bem é que... a Keity ta grávida e o médico recomendou que ela ficasse de repouso em casa.

-Grávida!? Meus parabéns Nao, você avisa os rapazes? Eu passo aí amanha de manha e a gente conversa melhor antes de irmos, combinado?

-Ok.

Desligaram. E só o que precisavam era de uma boa noite de sono, pois nem faziam idéia do que os aguardavam no dia seguinte.

_Continua... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II/III**

Pela manha Kai e Miyavi passaram na república e como era de se imaginar só Ruki, estava pronto e aguardava o resto na sala junto de Nao e Keity. Sentados num sofá estavam Nao e Keity no outro Miyavi e Kai e no outro Ruki.

-Então Nao, pra quando é o bebê? –pergunta Kai.

-Pra logo, ela está quase no oitavo mês. Não é amor?

-Sim, sim.

-Já escolheram o nome? –interveio Miyavi na conversa.

-Não, mas o seu com certeza não vai ser. –todos riem do comentário de Keity.

Quase uma hora depois, todos prontos para partir. Calmamente Kai deposita as malas dos amigos na van que os levaria para o tal parque. Na van, nos dois primeiros acentos estavam Kai que dirigia e Miyavi, nos do meio Reita e Ruki e no fundão Aoi e Uruha como era de se esperar.

O caminho foi recheado de conversas e brincadeirinhas, sem tirar o romantismo e carinho que rondava os casais. Depois de alguns minutos de viagem finalmente chegam ao seu destino. Primeiro levam suas malas ao chalé onde vão ficar hospedados, organizam suas coisas e partem para a diversão!

-Em qual brinquedo você quer ir primeiro, Ruki?

-Não sei Reita, que tal aquele? –diz apontando para a roda gigante.

-Eu tinha pensado em algo mais radical, mas podemos ir nesse também, o próximo eu escolho.

-Ok.

Então foram ambos de mãos dadas para o brinquedo, Ruki olhava com os olhos brilhantes a paisagem enquanto Reita se perdia em pensamentos.

-A vista daqui é linda, né? –disse Ruki quebrando o silencio.

-Hn.

-O que foi?

-Não é nada chibi, não faz essa cara. –disse por fim, apertando as bochechas do menor.

O brinquedo logo parou, saíram e Reita estava indeciso em que brinquedo iriam.

-... que tal... a montanha russa!

-O-ok. –disse Ruki já temeroso.

Dirigiram-se para o tal brinquedo, Ruki cada vez mais pálido e com mais medo, chegando lá pegaram os primeiros vagões. Quando os cintos foram apertados o menor percebeu que era impossível desistir agora. Fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu o carrinho andar.

Depois que o brinquedo parou de andar, o menos continuava de olhos serrados e agarrado ao sinto de segurança.

-Ruki, pode abrir os olhos agora.

-Hum! –ele mal prestara a atenção no que o outro lhe dizia.

-Chibi? CHIBI FALA COMIGO!!

-Calma Reita eu to vivo.- o menor começou a rir. –Você tinha que ver sua cara agora.

Depois ambos foram passear pelo enorme parque, vendo todas a atrações e indo em alguns brinquedos.

Enquanto isso em algum canto do parque Aoi e Uruha se comendo num canto escuro, como se isso fosse muita novidade...

Kai e Miyavi por sua vez estavam perto das barraquinhas, Miyavi tentando acertar o alvo com argolas para dar o ursinho rosa que ele tanto queria ( Mizu lembra do RPG :D q/ignorem), depois de muitas tentativas ele conseguiu, e se encantou com o enorme sorriso que se formou no rosto de Kai com o bichinho. Era impossível não notar esse casalzinho que esbanja carinho e romantismo atraindo a atenção de todos por onde passavam, esse é com certeza um casal feliz, que tem muito amor entre si.

Era logo meio dia então todos coincidentemente foram para a mesma lanchonete ali perto. Sentaram todos juntos, ficaram rindo e batendo papo enquanto o almoço não vinha.

-Vocês tinham que ver a cara do Ruki quando subiu na montanha russa HAHAHA- Reita tirava sarro do outro. –Parecia que ele tava quase desmaiando de medo.

-Nem vem Reita! Você sabia que eu tenho medo de altura e me arrastou pra lá. ¬¬

-Mas que foi engraçado foi XD.

Todos riam animadamente.

-Hey Kai, que bichinho de pelúcia é esse na sua mão?- Pergunta Koyou.

-ah, myv-kun ganhou pra mim no tiro ao alvo . –disse exibindo o sorriso rotineiro.

-Kawaii! Nee Aoi por que você não é romântico assim também D:?

-Eu sou romântico u.u ... na cama.

Todos riram de novo, logo depois o pedido havia chegado e então eles almoçaram com calma. Tudo estava tranqüilo até que o celular de Kai toca.

-Alô?

-Kai Kai, KAAAI eu não sei mais pra quem ligar, a... a... a Keity ta dando a luz o que eu façoooooooo?!

-hã... leva ela pro hospital (?).

-ah é... eu to desesperado- ouve-se gritos da mulher ao fundo- Meu Deus !! tenho que ir tchau!

Kai desliga o celular com cara assustada.

-O que ouve Kai? –pergunta Miyavi preocupado.

-A Keity ta em trabalho de parto e o Nao ta desesperado, omg espero que dê tudo certo.

-Nossa, mas ela não estava no final do oitavo mês? Então o bebe vai nascer prematuro... –Ruki estava um pouco assustado e preocupado.

-Não se preocupe meu amor, vai dar tudo certo com eles. –o parceiro tentava conforta-lo.

-Hn.

-Hã... sem querer ser estraga prazeres e nem nada, mas não acham que seria melhor voltarmos pra casa? –disse Aoi receoso- É um momento importante pro Nao ele ficaria feliz em ter os amigos dele do lado dele.

-Ele tem razão pessoal, vamos arrumar as malas e voltar pra casa. –pronunciou Kai.

Assim...

-Tudo pronto Ru-chan?

-Sim... –o menor tinha uma cara decepsionada.

-O que foi amor?

-Ah, é que eu tinha preparado uma noite especial pra nós dois hoje, fica pra próxima /.

-Ah não fica assim, vão haver muitas noites especiais pra nós dois ainda ;).

O menor suspirou. Não resistindo Reita tomou-lhe nos braços e tascou um beijão daqueles de cinema nele, até se lembrar de que é necessário respirar para viver.

-Nossa Rei, desde quando seus beijos são tão selvagens?

-Desde que descobri o quanto você gosta desse tipo de coisa ;D.

O menor apenas corou.

Em pouco tempo estavam todos na van de volta pra casa, querendo ou não estavm anciosos pra saber o que se passava com Nao e Keity aquela hora. Inesperadamente o celular de Kai toca de novo...

-Alô? –Miyavi atende por Kai que esta dirigindo.

-Nasceu... –a voz de Nao era cansada.

-E... tudo ok?

-Sim, mas...

-Mas...? –Miyavi estava ficando realmente preocupado.

-Ele... ele...

-Ele o que? Ele o que?

-Ele não tem nome ainda!!

-Porra Nao quase me matou de susto agora!

-Desculpa T.T.

-Ok ok, a gente vai pensando em nomes a caminho daí.

- Ta.

Desligaram.

-Pessoal... Temos um problema muito serio. –todos olharam para miyavi com uma expressão assustada. –Precisamos ajudar o Nao a escolher um nome pro filho dele.

-todos capotam-

-Kai cuidado o poste!!

-Boooom-

-Ta todo mundo legal? –indaga Kai meio tonto.

-Acho que sim, mas o carro... –era a voz de Aoi.

-O que vamos fazer? –Ruki estava com voz chorosa.

-Vamos chamar o socorro mecânico, ele fica perto daqui.

-Ai ai... to pressentindo que essa vão ser uma tarde beem longa. –diz Uruha.

Continua...

N/A: Demorou eu sei, só não me matem please ! O próximo talves não demore tanto. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Part III/III

**Part III/III**

Em questão de meia hora o socorro mecânico finalmente chega.

-Muito grave? –questiona Kai.

-Hn... Sinto muito senhor... Esse carro só sai daqui no guincho. –disse numa careta.

-Oh God, o que faremos agora...?

-Calma Kai, eu vi que tem um ponto de ônibus a uns quilômetros daqui, talvez devêssemos voltar com ele e deixar o carro com o mecânico.

-È parece a única solução, Reita... Ok, então vamos partir que a caminhada é longa!

-Mas pêra aí, cadê o Aoi e o Uru? o.O – questiona Ruki.

-Esses dois... . -diz Reita.

-Eu vou atrás deles, fica aqui com o Kai.

-Nada disso Ruki, fica você aqui e eu vou atrás, não quero que você se traumatize por causa deles.

-ok ..

Enquanto isso em algum lugar...

-Ah Aoi, mais delicadeza D:

-Desculpa amor, é que você me empolga.

-humpf u.u da pra ver que você não manja do negócio...

-Mas eu só to tentando tirar os espinhos da sua perna -.-' devia me agradecer por fazer esse favor.

-Ta,ta. Te dou uma chance,mas os outros já devem ter sentido a falta da gente, de quem foi essa idéia maluca de transar atrás da moita?

-Foi sua o.o'

-Deixa quieto :x

-Hey suas bichas fogosas vamos embora. –Grita Reita de longe.

-Bicha fogosa é a sua vó!

-Olha como fala da minha vovozinha Aoi, se não te quebro :

-Desculpa, desculpa vamos embora desse lugar.

-Nós vamos como? –questiona Uruha.

-Tem um ponto de ônibus que fica perto daqui, vamos andando.

-Andando... ii

-Quer que eu te leve no colo amor? ;D

-Não, dessa vez eu passo, quem sabe na próxima 3

-Eu hein õ.o

Um tempo depois todos caminhavam em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

-Falta muito? –pede Ruki exausto.

-Estamos quase lá.

-Mas você disse a mesma coisa meia hora atrás Reita T.T

-Olhem! –Kai atraiu a atenção de todos. – O ponto logo ali!

-AEAEAE! –dizem todos.

Em questão de minutos logo o ônibus chega e então eles partem finalmente para casa.

Nos bancos sentaram em parzinhos como era de se imaginar.

Ruki estava tão cansado que adormeceu em poucos minutos de viagem, Reita lhe acariciava os cabelos de forma carinhosa e terna.

Um pouco mais atrás Aoi e Uruha discutiam sobre algo inútil. Ainda um pouco mais afastados Miyavi e Kai conversavam de mãos dadas.

O caminho foi calmo, logo chegaram em casa.

-Aleluia! –Diz Uruha.

-Bem pessoal, eu e o Myv vamos pro hospital agora, vocês vêm?

-Eu e Ruki só vamos guardar as coisas e já partimos Kai, mas pode ir na frente.

-Ok, e vocês dois?

-A gente vai né Aoi.

-Uhum.

E os quatro partiram deixando Ruki e Reita sós.

-Reita não há nada pra arrumar.

-Eu sei bobinho, só queria um tempinho a sós com você. –e se aproxima do namorado lhe dando um beijo romântico que derreteria qualquer um.

-Nossa! –disse Ruki arfante. –Seus beijos estão cada vez melhores!

-Aw, obrigado.

Depois disso se arrumaram e foram pro hospital ver o neném de Nao, e quando chegam lá tem uma surpresa.

-GEMEOS!?

-Sim, queríamos que fosse surpresa, agora precisamos de dois nomes para ele e ela . –diz Nao confuso.

-O da menina vai ser Sayume, você escolhe o do menino. –disse Keity.

-Ta, deixa eu pensar... Que tal... Yoshiro!- Nao empolgado.

-É um nome bonito, não concordam?

-Sim, senhora mãe, é um nome bonito. –brinca Ruki.

-Pois bem, agora que a família cresceu - começa Keity. –Vocês vão ter que me ajudar, pois eu tenho duas crianças pra criar.

Todos concordam felizes.

Alguns anos depois...

-Chegamos! Tio Ruki, tio Reita, tio Aoi, tio Uruha, pai, mãe! –Diz Yoshiro animado.

-É chegamos tios, pai e mãe.

-Como foram na aula hoje? –pergunta Ruki.

-Foi ótimo! – comenta Yoshiro, um garoto moreno de olhos castanhos. –Tirei um monte de dez!

-Que legal! E você Sayume?

-Prefiro não comentar...

-Por que tirou nota baixa?

-Não é isso, posso falar com você em particular?

-Claro, vamos pra cima, lá no meu quarto.

E subiram as escadas, Ruki estava preocupado.

-Qual é o problema fofa?

-Os garotos da minha sala falaram que eu sou feia, que pareço uma maria-macho.

-Que grosseria, você é a menina mais bonita do mundo! Só é uma criança, quando crescer vai ser uma moça linda e vai ter muitos garotos ao seus pés.

-Mas tio...

-Oi?

-Eu não gosto de garotos, acho eles machões demais, mas também não sou maria-macho, só prefiro as meninas, elas são mais gentis.

-Oh... Não se preocupe querida, quando crescer te explico melhor o que ta acontecendo.

-Promete?

-Prometo! Agora vai brincar, é isso que crianças como você fazem.

A menina desceu as escadas correndo com um sorriso no rosto, Ruki pode vê-la ir brincar com o irmão no quintal. Então desceu e foi lá na cosinha.

-Nossa amor, você tem mesmo jeito com crianças!

-É...

-Que foi?

-Parece que o número de homossexuais vai aumentar nessa casa.

-Você ta falando da Sayume?

-Aham.

-Bom, não podemos fazer nada né.

-Tem razão Reita, vamos deixar as cosas rolarem, depois os pais deles que expliquem pra eles tudo.

-É. Ruki tem uma surpresa pra você.

-O que é? O que é?

Reita tira uma caixinha aveludada do bolso.

-Quer casar comigo? Simbolicamente.

-Sim. – o "sim" mais doce que Reita ouvira em toda a sua vida.

_Fim. _

**N/a**: Desculpem se o final não agradar a todos (ii) dei o melhor de mim pra fazer algo legal, espero que gostem, desculpem a demora.


End file.
